


Tale As Old As Time, a collection of one shots.

by dimplesmcflirt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesmcflirt/pseuds/dimplesmcflirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is finally going home after a two year Latin program in Rome. Clarke Griffin is heading back for Octavia's wedding, after a semester there. Bellamy had no idea Clarke was living in the same city as he was. Clarke is surprised to see him step into the plane she's in. They catch up. </p><p>Or the one where they're grounded after their flight's canceled on their layover because of a snow storm and they make the best of their time.</p><p>- This is now where I'll be posting all the works concerning this proposed universe. 'Grounded.' Will serve as the first chapter. All stories work as separate one shots, and I'll be updating with a timeline as soon as it's necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grounded.

**Author's Note:**

> We're suddenly back in 2009 and I'm actually spending nights typing out fanfiction. Wow. 
> 
> Okay, this is my first attempt at Bellarke (though I've got a couple more things cooking, I needed to get the smut out of my system so I could think straight enough to conceive the slow burn I'm working on). I hope you guys like it.

God, he really couldn't wait to get home. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed his last two years in Rome, for which he was more than grateful for, but Bellamy couldn't wait to get back to the States. He hadn't seen Octavia in months, since she managed to come over the last summer, before her classes started, though officially he was pretty sure she only came over to tell him the news in person, knowing he would have hated to hear about her engagement over the phone. He felt awfully nostalgic about the weirdest things, and in all honesty he was quite tired of speaking Italian. It wasn't that Rome wasn't gorgeous, and perfect, and full of everything he loved, because it was, it was possibly his favorite city in the world, and he knew he'd be itching to come back after a while. But when it came down to it, home is where the heart is, and if there's one thing that can't be denied about Bellamy Blake is that his heart was his little sister.

The man was so excited to see Octavia again - quite particularly after she delivered him the news that she was carrying a little Blake inside her - this time via a picture she sent him, because she really couldn't make it to Rome again that he got to the airport a little earlier than he really had to. Finding himself the nearest coffee shop to order one last (for the time being) shot of Italian espresso, he made it a double, of course. Rubbing his eyes, and pushing his hair away from them, Bellamy thought about the last four years of his life, from getting both his masters in sociology and philosophy, to moving to Rome to start a two year Latin program. From college, and deciding to learn Italian at that, he'd also been studying intensively for the best part of the last eight years of his life. He definitely needed a break.

Sipping at his coffee with a clear desire to take his time, he flipped through the latest book in his favorite fantasy series in the same fashion. Happy that now he finally had time to read it, and thankful that the old bat who wrote them always took forever to publish a new one, so he didn't actually have to try too hard to keep up. He was quite engrossed in it, he missed them first announcing that he could board his plane, but looked up once he finished a chapter, and smiled to himself, watching a blonde girl that looked somewhat familiar take back her ticket, and head into the plane he was meant to board.

Shaking his head Bellamy closed his book, and chuckled a bit to himself, as he put it away. Pulling off his glasses he hung them at the collar of his shirt, and grabbed onto his carry on, sorting out his ticket before making his way over to the same flight attendant. He wished her a good morning, and walked down the corridor that would take him into the small aircraft that was meant for close flights, since they were stopping for a layover in London, and then moving into one meant for long distance ones. He thought about finally seeing his sister in a couple of hours, and smiled, being caught by surprise when he heard someone call out his voice as he finally stepped into the plane.

  
  
Clarke wasn't too excited about leaving yet. It felt like her semester in Rome went by way too fast, and she hadn't seen half of what she had wanted to, and if you counted the opportunity to visit other places, she could have definitely done more. Sure, she'd been to Greece in her first month, taking advantage of the last stretch of summer, and Paris, obviously on the account of the landmarks and museums. When she'd been to France, she'd taken the stretch over to Belgium, visiting a tiny spot of a city called Bruges that was probably the most adorable place she had ever seen. Then made a quick two day stop in Amsterdam, where she'd actually met Raven, who was backpacking with Wick, otherwise she probably wouldn't have bothered. Because as much as she hadn't cared about being in Paris alone, not having anyone around to spend a weekend of fun in Amsterdam felt too weird for her, plus, she missed her best friend like crazy, and Wick was always fun to have around.

She both wished more of her friends would have come to visit and was glad for the solitude she had in the months between September and December, and she knew nearly everyone had already been to Rome recently, because of reasons. Her life had been a rush of things up until then, what with dropping out of pre-med to go to art school as per her father's last wish before he died. Getting her degree and then working as a pre-school teacher as she got her masters and saved up the money for this art program in Rome. When she got back, all she was expecting was that Octavia would have moved out and in with Lincoln by then, so they could have an easier time planning for the wedding. What she didn’t expect was the change of plans, since they'd discovered mid-November that O was pregnant, so they were scurrying to get married on Christmas, and Octavia needed her maid of honor.

So, as upset she was about leaving, she couldn't afford to stay any longer, seeing it was December already, she only had 20 days to help with everything she needed to be there to help with. Clarke also knew Octavia was nervous as hell, not having her brother around. Bellamy Blake had been the bane of her existence for quite some time, she met him through Octavia, back when they had been roommates and Clarke had still been a pre-med student. He was obnoxiously smart and arrogant about how little effort he had seemed to put into graduating with honors while learning Italian. Maybe it had a lot to do with how she wasn't doing what she truly wanted to, and how he had teased her for her background and called her Princess because she could actually afford to study where they were. As opposed to him and Octavia who had only enrolled in the college thanks to scholarships, and maybe he only kept on going because she let it get under her skin so much, but she hated being thought of as a privileged little bitch who didn't work hard, because she did, she always had.

After her dad had died everything changed though, not that she lost her bite or her spunk, but Bellamy actually cut her some slack, and along with Octavia and Raven encouraged her when she mentioned she was changing her major to Fine Arts. He'd actually been the one who told her about the program when he was, himself planning on going to Rome for a Latin Masters as well. She hadn't seen him in two years, despite being in the same city, the way they left things off when he moved made her think if it made sense for her to seek him out, unsure of what it was that they were to each other. So when she settled into her seat on the flight back home, having rushed though check in thinking she was late already, cursing her alarm for not going off, and disrupting her agenda. She was surprised by being greeted by the familiar mop of dark hair as he stepped into the airplane, Clarke couldn't explain what had made her heart jump a little bit, or the thought process of calling out his name, before she had actually done it.

  
  
"Princess?" The nickname left Bellamy's lips without much thought, as he saw who had called out to him, and for a second he snickered a bit at the slight annoyance that crossed her expression at it, as he walked over to her. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked, realizing that it was her that he had seen earlier, and she looked familiar because she was. Clarke Griffin had been his sister's roommate in college, and they had definitely gotten off on the wrong foot. It had a lot to do with Bellamy's weariness of people who seemed to have it all handed to them, because of how hard he and O actually had to work for everything they had, and rash judgement because of the people that had gone to school with him. None of that was Clarke's fault, and he knew that, he also knew that he should have been the bigger person, being older and more mature, but the fact that she seemed to goad him into it, and how clearly affected she was by it all brought out a snarky immature side of him that was hard to fight off.

"Hey." Bellamy frowned a bit, because she was almost sheepish as she replied, and Clarke Griffin was definitely not sheepish. "Remember that art program you mentioned?" He nodded, as he remembered coming across with it when he was looking up things he might be interested in doing while in Rome, he never thought she'd actually take his suggestion seriously, but then again, things had been a lot better between him when he left but they weren't exactly friends. Like any descent fucking human being would have done, once she had lost her father quite unexpectedly he had backed down, and been a perfect gentlemen around her, polite and considerate, avoided teasing, and even stopped consciously calling her princess, even though much like that day it slipped unconsciously every now and then. "I just finished. It was perfect, really. I loved it. Thank you."

"Oh." He replied quite dumbly, wanting to kick himself for it after, but he knew the program would have taken at least the semester. So Clarke would have been in the same city as he was for about four months, from what he could see by her lack of company heading back to the States, alone, and she hadn't made an effort to contact him. Did she still have that bad an impression of him?

"Sir, is there anything wrong? You should be getting into your seat." Before Bellamy actually got a chance to question her on that, a flight attendant came over to interrupt his train of thought by doing her job. He nodded a bit curtly, mumbling his apology, before he kept on going heading over to his seat, placing his carry on inside the overhead compartment and settled into his chair. His eyes fell a few isles ahead on the back of Clarke's blonde head again, her hair barely popped over from the chair because she was honestly tiny, but she was the only person in the airplane with that blonde a hair, so it was hard to miss her.

Bellamy tried to remember the last time he felt so inadequate and self conscious, and as much as Clarke Griffin had riled him up plenty half a decade earlier, it had stung him the wrong way whenever she called him an asshole or anything like that. Back then he got where she was coming from though, because he had pushed her buttons plenty and it had been entertaining to watch her react, but he thought they'd gotten past that in the couple of years after her father's death. He thought he'd done enough to atone, and wash off the bad impression he had obviously left, but maybe he had overestimated how charming he could be, or he should have known his charm wouldn't exactly work on Clarke Griffin.

The look on Bellamy's face when she mentioned she had just finished the program made her stomach fall a bit, his surprised mixed with what could have been perceived as disappointment made her feel really bad about herself. Clarke hadn't expected him to care, though then again, she hadn't expected to run into him on the flight back home, she figured she could have told him about it when they were both drunk over welcome home party or rehearsal dinner cocktails, if she told him at all. Though assuming one of their friends would ask her about it while he was in the conversation circle, she probably would have to.

It still surprised her that Mr. Cool - when it came to anything but Octavia, really - had been so obvious about his feelings that she could see them on his face. Was that what Rome had done to Bellamy Blake? Or was this the actual Bellamy Blake that she had started to get to know before he left, and wasn't so intent on getting on her nerves? He had smiled once he'd gotten over the surprise of seeing her and using that god forsaken nickname, though it didn't sound acidic at all this time around, so she didn't mind that much, it was a gut reaction, she could understand that. Clarke didn't have much time to think about it, even though she could feel his eyes burning at the back of her head, and it only made her feel worse that he was so obviously over analyzing everything in his head. She had to worry about safety precautions like getting her damn seat belt on, and prepare her take off. She had always hated take off, she thought as she held on tighter to the arms of her chair until the plane finally settled, and she let go. Counting to five and finally opening her eyes as well, before she turned her head straight back to look for Bellamy in his chair, frowning at seeing it empty, but turning just to see him towering over her chair again, which made her bite her lip.

"Do you want to sit down? We could talk, catch up." She managed to get out before he could say anything because he was a bit too busy frowning at her, and Clarke was sure she must have seemed so earnest that his express eased off and he settled down into the empty isle seat beside her. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"What for? Moving to the same city as I'd been for a year and a half alone, and not say anything? Deciding to brave it all alone, because you can do everything by herself?" Clarke tensed a bit, rolling her eyes unconsciously, because she was greeted by the sheer full force of Bellamy Blake's snark, and she still remembered it all too well even if it had been a while. She was annoyed for a second or two, before it was replaced by guilt as she thought about the sentiment that was actually behind what he was saying.

"If you're going to be snarky with me, I'm not going to bother apologizing again." She started, simply at first. "But then again, I should have thought about it that way, but I guess I didn't... I am an independent person, sometimes obnoxiously so, I get that, and maybe that's why it was, but it really never occurred me to ask you for help, and whenever Octavia suggested it, I always said I'd thought about it, but the idea just felt weird."

"Weird? How? I was the one who brought your attention to the program in the first place." Bellamy sounded genuine as he asked, and Clarke sighed, shrugging.

"I know that Bellamy, but I only actually considered it about a year after you were already here, and that was a year without seeing or talking to a guy I couldn't stop fighting with for most of the time I knew him, and I didn't know exactly what was to me, what I am to him, to you. What we are. I mean, are we friends, acquaintances, are you Octavia's older brother? All I know is that we're not each other's arch nemesis anymore." Clarke answered, blushing a bit and giving him an awkward smile. "I never had your email, I didn't want to ask Octavia for your number because she'd make a big deal of it, and she'd probably push us to hang out more than you would have wanted to see my face. I travelled a lot and did a lot of sight seeing during the weekends, and I'm sure you were pretty busy these last few months having to hand in your thesis and what the fuck not." She kept on going, letting it at that, though she was getting nervous at his extended silence.

"I was pretty busy." Bellamy relaxed after a while, nodding slowly, he offered Clarke an awkward smile to mirror hers. It was true, the last six months he had been the busiest he had ever been since he'd gotten to Rome, he really didn't have that much time to prance about in a city he felt like he already know. Clarke's enthusiasm about seeing everything for the first would do one of two things: either it would piss him off to no end because he could be getting work done instead of babysitting her around the city. Or he would find it the endearing and cute kind of funny, because Clarke was kind of adorable when she wanted to be. "Besides, your face is pretty adorable." He actually said it, smirking a bit, mostly to get a rise of her and make her blush.

"Shut up, Blake." She chuckled in response, but Clarke did indeed blush, which made him smirk even wider. "Are we cool, then?" She smiled, and he shrugged at her, but smiled genuinely after.

"I mean, I get it... It'd been nice to know you were here, I could have helped you find a place, and settle in, hang out every now and then, I missed speaking English so much, everywhere else I've been it's been a lot easier, except for Greece, maybe, it's worse, but seriously... I like Italian, but everyone's always so... You know." He gestured exaggeratedly, laughing a bit as Clarke giggled at him, and he took note that her giggle was also pretty fucking adorable, before he questioned himself if he wasn't just being nostalgic for a second. "But O would have pushed us to become BFFs or something, she'd nag texting me about you, and texting you about me, and can you imagine if she didn't manage to reach any of us? BELL, I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG, I CAN'T REACH CLARKE. WHAT IF SHE WAS KIDNAPPED AND SOLD INTO HUMAN TRAFFICKING?" He smirked a bit smugly, as the blond girl laughed openly at that. "I miss her so bad."

"I can imagine." She smiled genuinely at him, nodding slowly, before her smiled turned a bit smug. "And you're one to talk. Don't think that you fool me for a second Bellamy Blake, if it were Octavia in Europe by herself and she didn't text you back in 0.2 seconds or answer a call from you? You would flip the fuck out and call every government law enforcement agency in the continent, if you didn't come out and pull a Liam Neeson yourself." She teased him light heartedly.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you." Bellamy actually put on a serious face, and quoted the movie, blushing a bit once he stopped, hiding his face and shaking his head slowly.

"Oh my God! That was brilliant!" She smiled widely at him, as her laughter was still dying down. "Who knew you had a sense of humor that didn't involve driving me up the wall, eh, Bell?"

"You have no idea, Princess." He smirked at her, but for the first time he put some actual affection into the nickname, and he hoped she noticed. It wasn't that he thought their relationship warranted petnames, whatever that relationship was, but he had long learned that some habits are just too hard to break, and he really couldn't bring himself to quit the nickname. "Also, that might have been the first time you called me Bell."

"Well, you've been calling me Princess forever, so... Seems only fair." Clarke explained herself even though she wasn't sure why she felt like she had to, but blushed a bit at the obvious affection he had presented the nickname with this time around. "And without the usual bite you put, I might even learn to live with it."

"You're too kind." Bellamy replied and he was only half teasing. "So, anyway, tell me about the program."

 

They had talked easily until it was time to land in London and Bellamy noticed the shift in Clarke's expression. The shift in her demeanor was evident, from relaxed and confident in their easy banter, to obviously anxious, just as soon as the seat belts on sign came on, and the captain announced they were ready to descend. She buckled up her seatbelt a little too rushed for it to be something to ignore, and held onto the arms of the chair probably strong enough to break them off, her eyes were also closed tightly, and Bellamy watched her, frowning a bit, noticing she was also mumbling silently to herself, possibly even praying. Without much thought to what he was doing, his instincts came in, and he remembered all those times holding Octavia's hand for one reason or another, as he pulled one of her hand's from the chair, and held it between both of his.

Clarke's eyes actually opened in surprise at the gesture as she looked down at her hand between his and let herself feel the warmth waving off from his hands. She had half a mind to ask if he was running a little hot or if he was always like this, specially with the temperature controlled it was surprising his skin felt so warm to the touch. When she finally looked up at Bellamy, he was smiling and looking at her in a mix of worry and reassurance, God he was such a big brother, she'd forgotten how endearing it could actually be sometimes. She smiled back at him in a quiet thank you, and he nodded his silent reply, not letting go of her hand until the seat belt sign came off, and they were more than definitely safe.

"It looks pretty grey out there." He commented as he looked out her window, before getting up, having to get his carry on from over his seat, but moving to get hers from the overhead compartment first.

"Well, it is London, isn't it?" She replied, reaching for her bag as he offered it to her, rolling her eyes as he obviously questioned the sheer size of her carry on. "Thanks, and don't question it, I'm a woman. One that likes to be well prepared at that."

"I'm not questioning you for having it." Bellamy called out as he headed back to his seat, and picked up the bag from his compartment, it was a simple, reddish-brown leather bag he strapped over one shoulder, a thick wool scarf wrapped around it's strap as he pulled on it. "I'm surprised they let you in with it, that's all."

"I may or may not know their regulations, and I may or may not use that to my advantage, thank you very much." Clark responded, smirking quite smugly at herself.

"Why am I not surprised?" He laughed shaking his head slowly. "Is it because of your nerves?"

"I guess that too, I probably know more about planes and regulation than most people." Clarke shrugged, buttoning up her coat, and pulling her own gloves and hat from one in the front pocket of her small suit case, which was definitely bigger than anyone else's carry one. "As I said, I like to be prepared." She added, as they made their way out of the plane.

 

Their flight wouldn't leave for another couple of hours, so the two of them agreed to find somewhere to eat, because Bellamy was starving. That last delicious shot of espresso chewing through his empty stomach now. They talked more about Rome, she let him look at the sketch book she obviously had in the stupid suitcase, he told her about his thesis, and Latin, they debated Greece, he told her about Prague, Istanbul and Berlin, she cried about not having been able to visit nearly anything. They talked about the Colloseum, and the tower of Pizza, Van Gogh, Monet and Bernini, since Bellamy was a sucker for sculptures, and he could spend quite some time talking about the Rape of Proserpina. Clarke had watched him talk about it for that said time not sure if she was paying more attention to his enthusiasm or the way his lips moved as he talked.

She had never been blind, neither too stubborn to deny the simple fact that Bellamy Blake might have been an asshat, but he was definitely one attractive asshat. Also between Raven's constant comments about the two of them just getting it on, which included some graphic illustration of how good of a lover he actually was, much to Octavia's disgust, and Jasper and Monty insisting it was just unresolved sexual tension, it had been something hard to deny. Not that she wanted to get it on with him, despite the whole group singing Won't Say I'm In Love to her more times than a normal friend would have accepted, but that he was an attractive guy.

After the whole Finn debacle, it was also easy to say she had a type. Tall, dark and handsome. While Finn hadn't exactly been tall, he was still taller than her, and his hair and eyes were definitely dark, and he was definitely pretty, and there were no shortage of guys like that in Italy either, she'd tell you, thank you very much. So she knew it wasn't a matter of sexual frustration that had her wondering about looking for hidden freckles on his body, or pressing her lips to the dimple on hs chin, or even running her fingers through his hair just to see if they'd get tangled or run through smoothly. No, it was none of that. She was definitely having inappropriate thoughts about Bellamy Blake because she was enjoying his company.

"Clarke? Clarke?!" He called after her more exasperatedly, waving a hand in front of her face and than reaching for her hand which seemed to finally wake her from her trance. "Earth to Clarke here... Zone out much?" He teased a bit, though it sounded more anxious than he meant it too. "Did you not hear what they said?" He asked, frowning, a frown that only grew deeper when she blushed in response.

"No, I'm sorry, I totally spaced out thinking about the last time I went to the Louvre." Clarke lied through her teeth, as she took in the anxiety in his expression. "What happened?"

"We're grounded, snow storm or some shit, no flights." He repeated what she assumed he heard over the speakers while she was having delusions about what she wanted to do to him, she shook her head before she could go down that rabbit whole again. "We should probably go check at the front desk."

"Damn. Right, yeah, of course, let's go." Clarke got up, and barely took note of him paying for their meal, or else she would have complained, her mind on the flight and getting things sorted now. "Did they say anything about how long for? It's going to get dark soon, if things don't get better we might only be able to get on a flight tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think that's what's going on, with flights being canceled and all. It sounds pretty serious, or else they would have held off longer." They made their way over to the American Airlines front desk.

"I'm just glad we managed to land safely, these things usually take a little while to build into something as serious that they have to cancel flights." The girl took a deep breath, closing her eyes in a silent thank you, for being safe and on land.

To no one's surprise there was already a small group of people at the front desk trying to get a sense of what was happening, from people crying and screaming desperately about having to get on a flight immediately, to more reasonable people just wondering what was going to happen. It took them a couple of hours to sort everything out, from prioritizing passengers, to moving to accommodating everyone else. As a policy the air company had to take care of the passengers sleeping situation, usually directing them to hotels that had contracts with the airport, and that was the case with them, as they found themselves on a shuttle being taken to a nearby hotel.

  
  
  
Bellamy was a little put off over the fact that unlike Clarke, he didn't have a change of clothes or anything like that in his carry on bag, though he was glad he had a toothbrush and a change of underwear, because you never know when you're going to add another punch to your mile high club membership card. He was surprised at how well she had taken it too, the Clarke Griffin he remembered didn't feel all that great about sudden changes in her plans, but then again, as she had mentioned that they were fighting for the better part they knew each other. She had also been a tense, paranoid, fussy pre-med student when he met her, the weight of doing something she understood the value of but wasn't passionate about pulling her down. Bellamy could understand that, because all the way through college he had to take part time jobs to make sure him and Octavia were good. Although he was majoring in history which he was insanely in love with, his jobs had been less than pleasant, at some point he had actually stripped for money, because it paid insanely well, the hours were easy on him and the cougars loved him.

Pushing the key card into his hotel room, which was two doors down from hers, he gave her a smile, and a nod, before heading in, deciding to take a warm shower to see if he eased off the tension created over this slight detour. He stripped off his clothes easy and soon enough, only having to settle his bag aside, and pull off his scarf, before kicking off his shoes, and tugging his shirt up from the back as he made his way to the bathroom, stretching and starting up the water to make sure it had time to warm up. The hotel was fancy enough, and he figured it would be for passengers on a International flight. This had actually happened to him the one time he was coming back to Rome after him and O decided to go to Egypt together, about a year and a half ago. For whatever the fuck reason his flight back had a lay over in Paris and he had been taken to a fancy hotel as well, fancier than this one, but then again, it was France.

Bellamy finished stripping off and stepped into the shower, trying to think about how he was going to tell Octavia as he stepped under the warm water jets, and for a second he wondered if Clarke would beat him to the punch. He kind of hoped she did, because he honestly wasn't looking forward to telling his now pregnant little sister that their flight had been held off, and they wouldn't be leaving for the States until the next day. Bellamy was sure she would be more sensible about calling Clarke things.

At the thought of calling Clarke things he caught himself wondering why did he ever call her things, and if she had really been as bad as he remembered. The girl he had spent the day today, was not only funny, interesting and immensely talented from the sketch book she had let him see, but incredibly hard to look away from. He wasn't sure if it was the looming reality of being Octavia's annoying roommate, or just his distaste for her, but apart from catching himself thinking she might be cute if she didn't do this or that, there hadn't been much an allure to that Clarke Griffin. Now this Clarke Griffin, from the way she talked about her favorite Van Gogh paintings to the way she relaxed when he held her hand during landing while he had only felt a surge of electricity suddenly charge him, was insanely enticing. Not to mention actually attractive. Maybe it was how happy looked on her, and the fact that she looked like she had slept this week, and didn't have a pencil holding up her hair, while another one was snug behind her ear and she was wearing a stained sweatshirt, but mostly the happy thing.

She laughed and her eyes were bright and full of life, her hair seemed to actually fucking glow somehow, not that he could explain it, and that beauty mark just over her lips kept calling his eyes back to that spot, and just wondering about kissing her. That was without him even getting started on her body. He hadn't paid it much thought until late lunch at the airport, where she had stripped off her coat properly and the movement caught attention to the nice v-neck seemingly cashmere sweater she was wearing. It was a pretty shade of forest green that played off her skin in a way that made him want to sink in for a bite, not that he wouldn't have if it were any other color, that v-neck was more than enough. Bellamy asked himself if she was wearing a push up bra under it, or if she had always had a really fucking gorgeous rack and he had never noticed.

"Fuck." He grunted to himself as he realized he was actually getting a hard on over Princess, and he closed his eyes tightly. Punching the tiled wall, and turning the water cold for a second to clear his mind, jumping a bit when he heard a knock on the door, one that sounded more pressing, followed by her calling out his name, and he figured she might have knocked before which was muffled by his grunt and punching of the wall. "Just a minute!" Bellamy called out, and making sure his situation was in check, he dried off poorly, and ran the towel through his hair, before wrapping it around his hips, and walking over to get the door. "Hey Princess, sorry... I was just trying to relax by having a warm shower."

  
  
Clarke was left hanging a bit when they retreated to their own rooms, kind of hoping he would come up with suggestion plans for dinner, or something, though she had realized a little bit of a grumpiness slipping into his demeanor once he found out they were being relocated to a hotel. She was actually pretty okay with it, actually anxious about the fact that they might have been flying in less than ideal conditions, but not beating herself up about that, since they were safe and sound now. Looking around the room, and raiding the minibar for some chocolate, she pulled out her sketch book, and a pencil, biting down on it as she thought about what to draw. Obviously enough she ended up not thinking much about it, and just letting her hand do the work, and about twenty minutes later she was sitting there looking at a simple sketch of Bellamy Blake.

"What is going on with me? Get it together Griffin." She mumbled, biting her lower lip, and getting up to wash her face, and see if she relaxed. Stretching herself in front of the bathroom mirror and trying some breathing exercises, to see if she could shut up her brain, but soon enough she was biting at the nail on her thumb and walking back over to the sketchbook, eyeing it suspiciously. She needed to go talk to him, figuring surely enough if they spent a little while longer talking he'd do something to annoy her that would get her brain to settle down soon enough, and her lady parts would chill out in consequence. Either that or he would be the stupidly nice and charming asshat he had been all day, and she could just bang him out of her system. If he even wanted to bang her. Oh, come on, who was she kidding, she was an attractive girl and this was Bellamy Blake we were talking about, she could definitely get him in bed with her if she put her mind to it. Clarke just had to decide if she really wanted to. And for that, she needed to confront the enemy again.

She had taken off her boots and never bothered to put them back on, figuring it wouldn't be a problem since she was just going down the hall a couple of doors down and her socks were sort of adorable, red and blue with a big heart in the middle. She liked socks, sue her. Her every day make up was still in place and the sweater she was wearing actually made her skin look radiant, and she knew for a fact her ass looked great in the dark wash jeans she was wearing. So if she decided she wanted to fuck Bellamy's brains out, as she made her way down to his room, she knew for a fact she could make him interested. She knocked once, to no response, and waited half a beat, before she tried again, knocking with a little more gusto, and smiling as that came with a reply. She had half a mind to shove her hands in the back jeans of her pockets or cross her arms to make her chest look more inviting when he opened the door.

For all her confidence about actually looking attractive and enticing, she could not begin to explain how that would never compare to the sight in front of her. Glistening with water and steam, all tanned skin and hard muscle, stood there in front of her, Bellamy Blake with a towel wrapped around his hips, and she figured nothing else. His hair was a mess from what she figured was an attempt to rub the towel through it, and he towered over her all but leaning casually into the doorframe as he talked about relaxing while she followed a stray droplet down a path through his obscenely delicious looking torso. A small whimper leaving her lips as the droplet met the towel, and his chuckle made her look up at him, a blush creeping through her face, her skin warm enough that she knew it had spread down her chest.

"Cat got your tongue, Princess?" He asked, and it was all cool and confident, and she would have been put off by it if she had not caught him following her blush spreading much like she had followed the droplet. So she decided to act out on her earlier thought, crossing her arms under her chest, and smirking openly as she watched him shift his weight to his other foot. This was Bellamy Blake being cocky, but this was Bellamy Blake being cocky in a sort of attractive way, while being obviously into her. It was a different perspective to this side of him. She eyed him, both knowing they'd gotten caught staring, and deciding what their next move was going to be, holding each other's gazes, until she chuckled a bit, and shook her head slowly. If she was going to do this, she wanted to get more acquainted with this perspective of the side of him that had annoyed her so much at first.

"So, there's nothing to do, and we're stuck here until tomorrow, I figured we could share a couple of beers? Could be here or in my room. We could talk some more, play a game, who the fuck knows... Unless you want to be alone to get some sleep, or whatever."

Bellamy relaxed at her chuckle, the tension between them growing visibly thick, and he wondered, though almost certain, that Clarke had entertained the same sort of thought he'd just been having about her, and that made him even more nervous and intrigued than he was before. He was wondering if he had pushed it too far with the comment, been to abrasive, too cocky, but she didn't seem to mind after that, and he couldn't help the smirk as he heard her proposal, crossing his arms under his chest as well.

"Yeah, sure... I'll come over to yours, you can head on over, and I'll just put some clothes on." He told her smiling, nodding in agreement.

"Or I could always get out of mine." Clarke bit back, just before she turned on her heels, to walk back over to her room.

"All in due time, Princess." He called out to her, smirking widely, before he turned back into his room. He definitely liked this Clarke Griffin, and she was probably going to be the death of him, Bellamy considered as he pulled his clothes back on, leaving the jacket and shoes aside, along with his belt. Figuring if this was really going where it looked like it was, it'd be best if he only had his shirt, jeans and underwear on. He remembered her note about being prepared, but he wasn't sure how thoroughly she actually meant by that, so he fished out the condom he had in his bag, and tucked it into his back pocket, before he all but strode over to her room, knocking four times in a rasp way, before she heard him beckoning him in.

Clarke was sitting on the bed as he stepped in, hair pulled up in a way that exposed her neck in a clear move to expose more of her skin that had him smirking widely to himself, as she returned it a bit coy, two bottles of beer in her hand, as she handed him one. He took a swig, his eyes not leaving hers for a while, until he noticed the sketch book to the side, frowning as she hadn't closed it and the last sketch she'd been working on was more than obviously recognizable. Her eyes followed his, and he could see the alarm in her eyes for a second, as he took one step over to the bed and reached for it.

"Did you just do this?" Bellamy asked before she could say anything, and he looked at it thoroughly, it was still a rough sketch, she couldn't have spent too much time on it because he hadn't been in the shower THAT long, but still, it was obviously him, and obviously good. "It's fantastic." He added quickly, smiling at her. "No one's ever drawn me before." He frowned a bit as she scoffed, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, please. Looking like that? In Rome? No one asked to draw you like one of their French Girls? Yeah, alright." Her tone was snarky, but he couldn't help it, he started laughing, setting down the sketch book on the long desk behind him, and clutching his chest with his free hand.

"Is that how you want to draw me?" He asked, smirking, once his laughter died down. "I'll let you know, I'm not comfortable with being the only naked person in the room."

"I doubt you'd be much comfortable in a room with me naked." She replied taking another sip of her beer, and it was her turn to arch an eyebrow, and he just licked his lips in response.

"So..." He trailed off, draining his beer in a couple of long gulps. "How do you want to go about doing this?"

"What, you need guidance? You haven't done this before?" The only reason Clarke teased was that because now that he had come out and put the cards on the table, it was real, and she was deflecting for a second, before she composed herself. "I'm joking. But I don't know... Despite everything I'm just giving this actual consideration today, it's not exactly like I know."

"Despite everything?" Bellamy couldn't help the question, frowning a bit.

"Oh, Raven was definitely Captain of the Hash It Out in The Bedroom club." Clarke smirked a bit, still sipping at her drink. "She sings praise of your sexual prowess." She chuckled a bit at that, having said it just to make him blush and it worked. "Jasper and Monty are definitely on the team as well."

"Right, yeah, Bellarke." He groaned, shaking his head slowly, hoping the boys wouldn't have bothered her about it too. "I think Octavia's a silent supporter too. Mostly because, you know... Best friend, big brother." Bellamy gestured between the two of them.

"Isn't that a bit why it's complicated too? I mean... It's not like you and Raven where you barely knew each other and you were both drunk. It's the made of honor and the best man at your sister's soon to be wedding, it's the godparents of her soon to be child, it's a pretty big cliché, and... Are we still going to be okay around each other if we have sex? If we have sex is it going to be just sex? Is it ever just sex?" Clarke wondered, the last part more to herself.

"I guess it can be just sex between, as you've mentioned people who aren't going to be such a big part of each other's lives... But, I don't know? Do you want it to be just sex?" Bellamy knew he was kind of throwing her under the bus by throwing the ball back into her court, as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"That's not fair. I asked you first." Clarke finished her beer, and pouted adorably much like everything she did ever.

"What are we? Five?" He poked fun at her, chuckling a bit, but took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his drying hair. "That's another point, we're both grown ass people, we can be mature about this, whatever it turns out to be. I haven't dated in forever, but I like the girl I spent the day with today, so I wouldn't mind seeing what happens."

"And then what? Buy a house next door to Octavia's, get hitched, have a couple of kids and a dog?" Clarke asked, more to make fun of the situation.

"I could think of worse ways my life could play out." Bellamy told her honestly.

"We used to hate each other." Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she said that.

"I think hate is a strong word. But we disliked each other strongly. I was an immature prick, and you were a grumpy ass, we both made rash judgements about each other, and we both stuck to them, until we didn't. I haven't disliked you in quite a while Clarke, I've been grateful of your relationship with Octavia and even fond of you, and if today's any indicator, we have real chemistry that goes beyond whatever our friends might have seen in a physical sense." He was relieved that she was nodding in agreement by the end of what he was saying, because he felt like he was really putting himself out there, and Bellamy really didn't do that often.

"I think I trust you, despite everything, and that's not easy for me either... Since my dad, and after all that bullshit with Finn and Lexa... But you got me to actually calm down about landing just by holding my hand. The only person who managed to do that was my dad, Bell. Not even... Not even Wells." Clarke admitted, biting her lower lip figuring she owed him as much honesty as he was providing her with. "I don't know if it's seeing how you are with Octavia and knowing you'd do anything to protect her, but... It's a thing."

"That's really important. And it means a lot to me, being trusted in." Bellamy smiled, nodding slowly. "For what it's worth, I trust you too, Princess." She blushed as he used the petname, because if she had thought there was affection the time he used it earlier that day, this was a sucker punch full of it.

"I might actually start to like that, if you keep using it like that." Clarke bit her lip, smirking a bit.

"I plan on making you like everything about whatever this is, if it's happening. And I mean everything." He smirked back at her, just the right amount of cocky again, and he watched her take a deep breath, and lick the lip she had been biting down on.

"How about a game so we can ease into this?" She suggested, looking up at her, and he nodded to indicate to her that he was listening. "Truth or dare? Could be fun."

"More beers?" He asked as he agreed to the suggestion, and moving to get them a couple more beers as she nodded her consent, handing one over to her. "Okay, Princess. Truth or dare?"

Clarke pondered for a while, as she twisted her beer open, and took a long sip, and then smirked at him. "Dare."

"Fine then." Bellamy smirked back, and reached for the sketch book. "Finish this. You have the live model now." He said setting it back down on the bed, and going to sit down on it with her, leaning against the headboard. She actually blushed, but didn't complain about doing it, as she put herself to work, settling the beer bottle between her legs as she sat cross legged.

"Okay, pretty boy... What about you? Truth or dare?" She asked, after about a couple of minutes without a word from either of them, where the only sound was her pencil scraping the paper, and she figured she could keep the game up.

"Truth." He called out soon enough.

"Did Octavia really not tell you I was moving to Rome?" She asked, not sure why, but the question had just popped up to her.

"You know she might have, she probably did, via text, or maybe during a call, but I guess I didn't process it right, you weren't wrong to say I've been busy these past months... I'd been working as a freelance translator as well, to make money, so... I was genuinely surprised to see you there today."

"Pleasantly so." She added, smirking a bit.

"That's a second question." He teased, as he took a lingering sip from his beer.

"It wasn't a question." Clarke bit her lip in a cheeky way, before she turned back to the sketch.

"Feisty Princess." Bellamy laughed, smiling to himself. "I'm just going to assume you'll go with truth because you're still busy with your last dare, and you can talk while you sketch." He smirked simply. "Which brings us to my question... Was I taking so much of your brain space that you just HAD to draw me?"

"I didn't realize I was drawing you until it was too late, to be honest." She answered in a quick beat. "That being said, you were taking a lot of my brain space, and I can understand why I'd want to draw you."

"Please elaborate." He was genuinely interested as he asked, taking another long swig at his beer, and watching her stop to take a few ones as well.

"Wouldn't that be a second question?" She snarked.

"A genuine request, really." He countered.

"You already know this, even though you can act both like you do and you don't sometimes. Objectively speaking, you're very pretty, Bellamy. You've got a memorable face, and I've come to realize you're also my type. Tall, dark and handsome and all that cliché. Besides, shirtless is definitely a great look on you, so I'll definitely want to tackle that at some point as well, and not just because I like drawing anatomy." She answered, smiling a bit and looked down at the sketch, as she finished rubbing the back of her neck with one hand, as she handed it to him. "So, truth or dare?"

"This is really fantastic Clarke. Can I keep it?" Bellamy questioned, before answering her question, and smiled fondly as she nodded in agreement. "Alright then, dare." He finally answered, and watched as the girl hummed.

"I'm torn between having you tell me a secret and a neck rub." She said smirking sheepishly.

"Because you indulged me ever so graciously before, I'll do the same for you." His smirk was a good natured one, as he finished his beer, and set it aside, before spreading his legs on the bed, and patting the spot between them, watching as Clarke did the same with her beer, then moved deliberately until she was sat between his legs, her back to him. Bellamy reached for the base of her neck at first, the spot where it met her shoulder, applying just the right amount of pressure, strong but not unbearably so, and smirked to himself again when he heard the little sound of approval she made. "Back in college, I used to work a lot of shit jobs, to make money, so you know... I could support me and O. I hadn't touched my college fund, but I know it wasn't much and neither was hers, and I didn't know if she'd need it, even though I had a hunch she wouldn't, not with the way the girl can run." He chuckled a bit proudly, as he kept moving up higher on her neck. "Anyway, one of those jobs, was stripping." Bellamy knew the sound that came from Clarke at that moment had nothing to do with how he was touching her and he blushed quite a bit.

"You. Actually. Stripped?" She asked, her words punctuated.

"I did. The hours were perfect, the money was great, and the cougars loved me." He chuckled, sheepishly.

"If I remember well a lot of people loved you, girls thoroughly fawned over you, Bell." She relaxed into his touch the closer he got to her hairline.

"Did you?" Bellamy pressed his lips together, curiously.

"Does that count as my truth?" She chuckled a bit.

"It can." He laughed as well, moving his fingers into her hair, and kind of rubbing her scalp slowly with the tips of his fingers.

"Not really. I mean, as I said, I had, objectively speaking, realized you were attractive. But it never did anything for me, because you rubbed me off the wrong way." Her voice was heavy as she spoke, and he wondered if it was because of what he was doing.

"I think I'm making up for it now, and I plan on thoroughly doing so." Bellamy teased, smiling as he saw her turn around, and look at him sweetly but with a little bit of heat.

"Truth." He shot at her then.

"Did you? Think about me that way before, I mean." She bit her lip, as she asked and he moved one hand to her face, and held onto her chin, his thumb moving out to pull the lip away from her teeth.

"Before as in years ago? I can't say so. You look so different now, happy, strong, full of life. It helps that you're not wearing ratty clothes, and don't look sleep deprived also... I know they say men are supposed to be physical beings and able to ignore the sort of complicated emotional deal between them and the person, but between that and you being O's roommate, it just didn't cross my mind." His fingers had started dancing along her jaw now that she had released her lip. "You really hated the idea of med school, didn't you?" He asked, and she just sighed, nodding in agreement.

"I respect the shit out of who does it, all the power to them, but it made me miserable, yeah." Clarke agreed, opening her eyes again, to look at him. "Dare."

"Come here." Bellamy smiled at that, and reached to undo the bun she had pulled her hair up into, just so he could fist his hand in her hair, as he pulled her in for their first kiss.  
From the start it was slow, but intense, like something that had been building up for years and had finally happened. One of his hands were in her hair, as the other held onto her face, hers were fisting at the collar of his shirt, as her lips pushed up against his. "I should add a follow up though..." Bellamy breathed, as he brushed his lips leisurely against hers, finally sucking her bottom lip in between his as he held on tighter to her hair. "I've always known you were sorta adorable, but today?" He chuckled, but it was heavy and breathless as Clarke made a move to settle onto his lap properly, straddling his legs.

"What about today?" Clarke asked in a whisper, smirking a bit sheepishly, her shift in position as she pushed herself on her knees made her tower over him just an inch or two as she looked down, her hands stroked through his hair, and she sighed contently, before moving them down his neck and over to his jaw. His bone structure was something to be noted, she was sure someone could cut themselves on that jaw of his, as she traced the line on one side, biting her lip and looking down in a sweet smile.

"Today my thoughts about you were less than pure." Bellamy answered, his eyes on her as she spread feather light touches across his face, making him sigh and actually put some effort into keeping his eyes open so he could watch the way she looked at him, and understand why she was touching him that way, oh so gently. It paid to see the little smirk and that now familiar blush spreading through her cheeks again, her eyes finally turning to him in question. "Were you always so hot, and I just never noticed?" He laughed a bit as she rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head playfully.

"Well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt of you never actually seeing me put any effort into looking remotely descent, because honestly what sort of pre-med student has a social life?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes in a small smirk. "Though your sister and Raven did manage to drag me out every now and then, they understood as best as they could. But now that I am a free spirited artist who actually enjoys fashion as a form of expressing oneself, and who actually put on a couple of pounds because of you know? Rome." She giggled a bit, moving her hands back into his hair, and scratching at his scalp slowly, gauging his reactions and figuring out how he liked his hair to be touched. "I tend to lose weight when I'm really stressed, so there was that when we met too."

"So happy Clarke looks well fed, well rested, and incredibly sexy?" Bellamy waggled his eyebrows a bit, as he smirked sheepishly, enjoying the way she was stroking, and tugging and scratching at his hair and his scalp, and he wondered if this is what felt like to be experimented on, and that he didn't mind being her test subject one bit, but he had tests of his own to conduct. He moved his hands to her waist, feeling the soft material of her sweater and then wounding his arms around them tightly, pulling the girl flush against him, his smile a bit smug over the little gasp that left her lips. The way she's perched over him making his lips leveled with her neck, and if he looks down he'll get an eyeful of her cleavage but he takes his time, pressing his lips to where he can feel her pulse quickening on her neck, and she lets out a little sigh that makes him positively twitch inside his pants.

"Incredibly sexy?" Her voice actually cracks as he presses slow, deliberate kisses to the column of her neck, and her hands are clutching to his hair a little less out of curiosity and quite a lot more out of sheer necessity to hold on to something. Because she should not be that affected by a couple of slow burning kisses to her neck, she's only had two beers for fuck's sake.

"It's borderline obscene, actually." Bellamy whispers into her skin, and she wonders if this was all the fuss the girls were going on about him having skills, or if this was just this electric thing between them. His tongue finally poked out to lick at the line his kisses had trailed, and she was positively shuddering, holding on tight to his hair and tugging at it so she could get him to look up so she could press her lips to his in a hungry kiss. "Fuck Clarke." He grunted into her lips as he mirrored her passion, sinking his teeth into her lower lip, his arms that wrapped around her easily loosened around her waist just so he could drag them down, and grab a handful of her ass, squeezing her to him. "We need to figure out what the fuck kind of pace we're taking because you're really throwing me for a loop here."

"You don't think I know that? You're here pressing these slow kisses to my neck and I'm shuddering like I've never been touched before in my life." She bit back quite breathlessly, though they kept biting, and sucking at each other's lips, tongues all but fighting for dominance, as Clarke's hands moved furiously from his hair, to his neck, shoulders and upper back, before repeating it all again, trying to hold on to something for dear life, hold on to him. "I really want to explore the living shit out of your disturbingly attractive self Bell, but we might have to get the fucking out of our systems before I can do it with the care and attention it deserves."

"Took the words out of my mouth, Princess." He managed to say, wasting no time in squeezing her ass again, and moving his lips down her neck, actually sucking at the skin this time around, as he made his way to the soft skin already in display for him with the cut of her sweater. His hands already moving to make work of pulling it off, revealing every inch of her delicious milky skin. "Fuck me." Bellamy whispered once he'd finally gotten the garment off her.

"Oh, I definitely intend to." She replied with a cheeky grin, watching him look up just to offer her a sheepish wink, before he leaned into the skin of her chest. Hands moving upfrom the underside of her breasts, and curling over her bra, pushing up as he already sunk his face, and lips into her cleavage, making work of the skin that was bared for him.

  
"Bell." Clarke cried out when he pulled at the cup of her bra, and curled his lips around her already hard nipple, before he started to suck. Before he could bother, she reached back and undid the clasp of her bra in a go, blushing a bit at the wolfish smirk he sent her way, as he helped her out of it. His hands palming her breasts eagerly, eyes moving between them and hers, before he turned his mouth to the one he'd neglected so far, sucking harder, and making her throw her head back, arching into him, hands flying back into Bellamy's hair.

"If we weren't in such a rush I'd like to spend a whole night just working on these two gorgeous things." His eyes were darker than usual, sinfully so, as he looked up at her, and before Clarke could come to terms with what he was doing, he was holding onto her thighs, and pushing her back down on the bed. Pulling at the back of the cozy long sleeved shirt he was wearing and yanking it off, throwing it to the side, before he covered his body with hers, and kissed her once again, almost violently.

"Jesus Bellamy." She whimpered into his lips, moving one hand back to the hair at the nape of his neck, and curling her fingers around it possessively, as she wound her legs around his hips. Her free hand finding purchase on one of his biceps and squeezing it eagerly, doing the same up his shoulder and around his back, feeling the muscles flexing under her touch. Clarke felt heavy, and dizzy, and warmer than she had ever felt in her life, but she also felt alive and powerful, and it was with that, that she mustered some strength, and rolled them around so she was pining Bellamy down onto the mattress and sinking lower on his hips, as she admired his body. "Whoever signed the form that allowed you to be some sort of real physical manifestation of a modern day Apollo? It's like there's lava running through your veins, and you were carved out of fucking marble, you asshole."

"That was pretty poetic of you, Princess." He told her, but he could hear how sheepish his statement sounded, along with the little smirk he offered her. She didn't bother replying to him, as her lips pressed over his again, slower this time, and he could feel her fingers tracing delicate spider webs across his skin, as he fisted his hands into her hair, and followed her lead with the kiss. His tongue grazing hers slow and languid, but with purpose, her nails dragging across his chest once she was done with her fingertips, and he groaned against her lips, tugging at her hair when he felt them grazing his nipples and making him shiver. "Clarke..." He called quite urgently then, smiling as she acknowledged him. "Can you please just at least pop open my pants, I'm starting to get really fucking uncomfortable." He chuckled, but it was strained and breathless, she giggled, but it was sweet and had no trace of judgement and he just smiled at her as she indulged him, and moved to pull open his pants. Dragging them down his legs, though for a second the more than enticing bulge in his black boxer briefs distracted her, her hands rushing to palm it as soon as she was done with his pants. "Fuck, Princess, that's just cruel."

"Calm down, pretty boy." Clarke got up and off the bed, standing to the side of it, and watching as Bellamy sat up, and turned his back to the headboard to watch her. So she moved to pop the button open and actually pushed down her skinny jeans along with her underwear, realizing she still had her socks on and giggling a bit, blushing when she saw Bellamy follow her gaze and laugh light heartedly.

"If I ever thought I could just fuck you and be done with it, that would have died right now." He told her, in a smile that warmed easily as much as his hands did, and still she had down, reaching down to pull off her socks, just because it'd feel weird to be thoroughly fucked wearing something so childish. "You're going to be the death of me, Clarke Griffin."  
"If your kiss is any indication of how good you are at sex I hope you don't die anytime soon." She giggled a bit again, and crawled back onto the bed and into his lap. "Rollercoaster ride, much?"

"Has been, hasn't it?" Bellamy smiled as he reached for her hips, his thumbs rubbing into her skin slowly, and she sighed, smiling as he leaned to kiss her, and she held his face in both her hands, kissing him back, slow and deliberately, their lips and tongues moving together in a languid, sensual pace. One of his hand pressing into her back, and holding her closer to him, making her wrap her arms around his neck, as their kiss grew in intensity, without any change in pace. Bellamy slipped his other hand down from her hips, and between her legs, grunting a bit as he was met with how wet she was. Smirking at the whimper she let out as he started rubbing her, before he brought his fingers up to his lips, and licked them clean, closing his eyes in an expression that actually had her gasping for air. "You taste delicious, princess."

"Maybe you should spend some time getting acquainted with my taste more intimately." Clarke suggested through hooded eyes, and for the second time that night, Bellamy was maneuvering her around without much warning, and she was yelping once again. This time he moved to get up and off the bed with her still wrapped around him, before he set her down on the bed, her legs to the side of the mattress as he sat her down. The man smiled and kissed her once again, resting his hands on her thighs as he pressed her legs open, dropping to his knees once she was already panting for air.

"Your wish is my command." He couldn't help the little quick before he nuzzled up the inside of one her thighs, reaching around for her hips to pull her closer to the edge of the bed, before he finally let the flat of his tongue swipe up against her clit. The shiver that broke through her would have been embarrassing, if she had it in her to be embarrassed, as she shoved her hands back into his hair, just as he made her more comfortable by resting her legs on his shoulders.

"Bellamy." She called out not much after he'd started using his mouth to tease at her little bundle of nerves, and he couldn't help the smile that spread through his lips, because he could really get used to the sound of her calling out to him like that. The man moved one of his hands closer to his face, pushing a finger into her, and curling it, to another smirk he couldn't help at the way her back arched off the bed. Another finger soon met that one, as he started sucking at her clit a little more intently, pressing some gentle nibble that had a shot off feeling jolt up Clarke's spine in a way that the sound she made after was something between a snort and a moan. Without surprise it took very little after that for the pressure inside her to build to blinding levels.

Pressing another finger into her and feeling her walls stretching a bit which he wasn't sure was necessary, but just as her walls started clenching around his fingers after another curling motion, he pressed to her clit eagerly letting her ride out his high as she gasped out his name once more.

Clarke couldn't exactly tell when Bellamy moved her legs from his shoulders, and when he got up from the carpeted floor. She couldn't tell when he pulled down his boxers either, but she had regained enough brain function to see him produce a little foil square from the pocket in his jeans, and she smiled both sheepish and in anticipation, even though she was still regaining feeling in her legs. Legs she felt him reaching for and settling back on the bed, so she had her head against the top of the bed once more, as she watched the bronze looking god of a man crawling over her. Fingertips brushed her skin along the way, along with kisses that reminded her of the ones he'd pressed into her neck at the beginning of the night. Soon enough Bellamy Blake was hovering over her, face leveled with hers, one hand beside her waist the other beside her head, pressing the softest of kisses to her lips.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" He asked, genuinely, and she scoffed, making him hang his head in a sheepish smile, though he had the decency to look a little flustered before he kissed her once again, his hand by her waist, moving to her hip and rubbing his thumb into her hip in a circle once more. "You sure you want to go on, right?" Bellamy smiled sweetly, resting his forehead against hers, and Clarke looked up at him, reaching for his face with nothing but affection, as she kissed him again.

"I am. I trust you. I want this." She answered, watching him lean back to take care of the condom, and taking the opportunity to once again admire his stunning physique, not that it was much time, as she was holding her breath in anticipation soon enough, adjusting her legs around his hips, feeling his hand curling at the back of one of her thighs. "Please, Bell." Clarke's plea was quite a wrecked whisper as she felt the tip of his cock pressing into her entrance, before he finally pushed into her, and she arched up into him again.

"God, Clarke." Bellamy's eyes were screwed shut soon enough, his hand beside her head curled into a fist, and his hold on her thigh tightening. "You feel so good." He cooed, and she could just whimper for now, as she got used to the feeling of her body stretching to accommodate the newfound intrusion, her hands moving from his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair, before down again, tracing down his spine and helping him relax much like she did as well. The smile she gave him to indicate he could move made him nearly choke back with need, his knees genuinely faltering for a millisecond before he pulled his hips back, and pushed into her once more.

"Bell." Nails sinking into his back and his scalp, feet perched low on his back just over his ass, sinking into his skin as she edged him on through his thrusts, not just with her touches, but with the sounds she made, whimpers and sighs whenever his lips pulled away from hers for long enough, smiles on both of theirs. Soon enough he figured a rhythm that seemed to work for her, not too fast, but definitely more than a slow burning motion, as he pushed in deep and with quite some strength as she seemed to constantly beg for it in some way or form, including actual breathless moans that included 'more' and 'harder'. Soon enough he could see the same expression he'd had seen earlier - her hair a golden mess around her head, her eyes closed tight and her teeth worrying her lower lip quite intently, and he knew her orgasm was at bay. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer himself, he slipped his hand between them and rubbed at her clit once, twice, three times, and he could feel her tensing even further, just about to be pushed over the edge.

"Let go, Princess." He called heated, as she kept clenching around him, and he drove into her a little harder than he had been already, making her actually gasp out, holding on tighter to him. "Together." Bellamy whispered, and with that he timed another strong trust, grinding into her as she finally started clenching around him, and he pushed a couple more times for what he was worth, but left his finger rubbing at her until he felt she was done.

"At ease, soldier." Clarke barely managed to whisper as she poked at Bellamy's arm, and pressed at his back to let him know it was okay if he rested his weight on her, he wouldn't crush her, especially with how gently she knew he would, and confirmed when he did it, her fingers moving to stroke through his hair affectionately.

"Sorry, I didn't want to crush you. You're tiny, Clarke. Tiny Princess." Bellamy chuckled a bit, as he nuzzled into her neck, humming, obviously content with the head scratching he was getting, and she had to add that to lists of things she wouldn't have expected: Bellamy Blake was full on puppy dog adorable after sex.

"I think it's time for puppy Bellamy to get some sleep." She told him, and after that she winced a bit as she felt him pull out of her, and push off a bit on the bed, moving to discard of the condom.

"Do you mind sleeping naked?" He questioned her, and he smiled, as she shook her head. "Makes for easier morning sex." Bellamy waggled his eyebrows at her, but it was ridiculous not just because it was, but because he was obviously tired, it had been a pretty long day. "Now move over, and prepare to enjoy the fuck out of being the perfect little spoon."

"Oh my god, Bellamy Blake is a spooner!" Clarke couldn't hide her delight as she settled under the covers and made herself comfortable, feeling the prototype of sun god pulling up the covers as well, and sinking down onto the mattress before settling behind her. "You really are full of surprises."

"So are you Princess, trust me. And I'm eager to learn about them." Wrapping an arm around her waist and fitting her body perfectly against his, Bellamy snuggled into the pillow after pressing a slow kiss to her shoulder.

"That's you, always eager to learn." Clarke chuckled a bit, lazily, in a long content sigh as she snuggled back into the warm gorgeous man behind her. "And I thought we had covered that already."

"What, Princess?" Bellamy pressed, but a yawn soon followed his question and got another chuckle out of her.

"I trust you, Bell, I really do." And with that, the two of them settled into peaceful sleep with light hearted smiles on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Bob Morley and Eliza Taylor for their stupid perfect faces.
> 
> Come scream with me on [tumblr.](http://thesongwithin.tumblr.com)


	2. My Lion King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up early in the morning to an empty bed, Bellamy Blake heads out to find his girlfriend. To no surprise whatsoever he finds her leaning over a canvas and all smudged in paint wearing nothing but his shirt.
> 
> Or the one where Clarke uses Bellamy as a human canvas, and they get down and dirty together after she's done.
> 
> Surprisingly there's some fluff too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I posted this as a separate one shot yesterday, but I've been beating myself up about it, thinking it wasn't quite the best idea, I decided to add it here.

It wasn't usual that Bellamy woke up to an empty bed early in the morning. His girlfriend, Clarke, was definitely not a morning person, and she had also definitely fallen asleep next to him the night before. A smirk crept to his lips as he started actually remembering said night, and the way he coaxed a couple of orgasms out of her, his cock buried deep inside her, fingers relentless on her clit, rubbing and pinching at the bud until she was clenching around him and gasping on the bed under him. Bellamy rubbed his face taking a deep breath to steady himself, or else he'd have a problem at hand, and only exactly that to fix it if his sexy roommate wasn't home for some reason.

He dragged himself over to their en suite bathroom and washed his face, scratching at his jaw and allowing himself to forgo a shave, before he grabbed his toothbrush. Ears open for any sign of movement he tried raking his brain for any possible indication to where Clarke might be, in case she told him about somewhere or something she had to do that morning. It was when he came back to the room and noticed the shirt he had been wearing the night before was missing that he started to paint a more exact picture of what had happened. Bellamy smirked a bit to himself at his own pun.

So he picked up his pajama pants from the ground and pulled them on so he could make his way downstairs. It didn't take long for them to move into each other after they got together, when they were grounded on their lay over back from Rome, for them to move in together. She had been crashing with Raven and Wick who had an extra room (they also had obnoxiously loud sex) and he had been staying at the apartment he had once lived in with Octavia in, and she had kept waiting for him to come back, until the lease was up. Even if it had just been four months since they'd gotten together, they'd known each other for years, so moving in with Clarke felt like the natural thing to do.

Now they shared a comfortable two story loft space, their suite being the only room upstairs, it also had a smaller balcony, that looked down onto the more spacious one that opened up from the living room. If he could even call it that. Their living room was basically one big open space serving three separate functions, it was in its right a living room with a long couch that sat four people, their entertainment system, a nice coffee table and an old rocking chair he had built her after the one she used to tell him her father had. Closer to the opened up bar that led into the kitchen there was a dining table meant for six people - though they often had a lot more than that over - so they made due.

Finally, on the opposite side, by the balcony's double doors was Clarke's creative space, canvases - both blank and worked on - everywhere, from easels to the floor, to some she hung on the wall (she usually did this to make sure her work was finished, he wasn't sure how it helped, but it was her process). All sorts of different paints, brushes, pencils, charcoal, some palettes, and of course, one scantily clad, gorgeous blonde.

There she was, he wondered if wearing anything other than his shirt, maybe some underwear, but the shirt covered enough that he couldn't quite see from the angle he was at. Bellamy padded over closer as quietly as he could, snorting when he noticed his shirt already had some paint stains at the hem, and Clarke had a big blotch of blue paint by her knee as she leaned over the canvas, so intent she hadn't heard him. He decided to let himself watch her, her hair that she usually made a point of pulling up was falling down her back and the side of her face in it's soft cascade of champagne waves. Her hand moved with purpose, as the other mostly hoisted her up, and it didn't take much longer for him to attest that she was indeed not wearing anything but his shirt.

"Is this a new part of your process now? Or is this just an invitation for me to have breakfast, Princess?" Bellamy decided to make his presence known, resting his weight on the back of their couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't realize pussy was such an important part of your diet now. You do realize breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?" He could hear the smirk in Clarke's voice even though she didn't bother to move her head to face him, eyes trained on the canvas she was working on.

"Is that your way of shooing me off to the kitchen so I can make us some food? You'd think six months in Rome you'd have learnt how to cook something." He pushed up from the couch and started making his way over to their kitchen. "And having to go to Rome to learn how to make pasta only makes your case worse."

"Bell, stop moving for a second." Clarke called out and he frowned a bit, but stopped halfway to the kitchen, turning his neck back to look at her, finding her up on her knees eyeing his back with a strange fascination. "You should let me paint you." She added, and he arched an eyebrow, because she already had painted him, and sketched him, and had a complete study in the anatomy of Bellamy Blake in her sketchbook, so he was a bit at loss as to what she meant. "I mean, paint on you, your back, use you as my canvas." She was biting her lip now, as she looked at him, bright eyes all filled with expectation, and he laughed, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Can I at least get some coffee first? Then you're free to do whatever you want with my body. As per usual." Bellamy winked at her, as she nodded gleefully and turned back to probably figure out what sort of color pallet she was going to work with. As much as Clarke was a culinary disaster, she did always manage to make a great coffee, and some was still warm in the pot, just waiting for him.

"Do you want to do it in the balcony? Or are you fine right here?" She asked, as he shuffled his feet back over to her art space, sipping at his coffee leisurely.

"I think the balcony would be particularly nice." Bellamy mumbled, his brain going through the possibilities. "I can sit down and you can work behind me. Both of us can enjoy the view, I might even get some reading done." He smiled over his mug, stretching thoroughly then, maybe just so he could get a look at her watching him appreciatively, smirks growing over both their lips.

"Are we going to make a habit out of this? Saturday morning tradition?" She arched an eyebrow as she poured some colors onto her palette.

"We could, but if this is going to be a whole morning affair, I might want to actually get some food in my stomach before you use me as a human canvas." He smiled at his girlfriend, as she pouted, only to be betrayed by her stomach, that chose that exact moment to announce how discontent it was, making Bellamy mimic her earlier actions, and arching his eyebrow at her. "At what time did you get out of bed?"

Her sheepish smile was enough of an answer, though she managed to give him an apologetic shrug, and he knew Clarke well enough she'd gotten out of bed with or before the sun. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "How many cups of coffee have you had?" He pressed and sighed when she lifted three of her fingers. "No food?" He groaned as she shook her head then, with an aggravated grunt. "Clarke!"

"I'm sorry, I got distracted, you know how I get when I get in the zone." Clarke gestured around herself, and he nodded in understanding, it didn't mean he worried about her any less.

"Yes, well... You know how I get when you don't take care of yourself, Princess." He said, reaching for her, and helping her up to her feet, setting her palette down before he led her over to the kitchen.

"Now if I did that, why would I keep you around?" She teased, but let him guide her over to the kitchen.

"Funny Princess." Bellamy rolled his eyes at her as he popped some toast into the toaster, and grabbed some eggs and strips of bacon. "I'd make pancakes, but it'd take longer to feed you, and you don't get pancakes when you've been a bad little princess." He shook his head simply, grabbing some parmesan cheese so he could add to the eggs he was scrambling as he set several bacon strips on the grill.

"You would think someone who likes food so much wouldn't forget eating as much as I do." Clarke offered apologetically, and moved to grab them plates, and some orange juice and cream cheese from the fridge.

"You never forget your coffee." He chastised once he was finished, and served them the bacon and eggs, smiling when he noticed Clarke had added a couple more toasts to the toaster and brought the ones he had settled first to the table already. "Jam?" He prompted and she turned to grab him some as well.

"Yes, well, I know how to make coffee." She stated through a mouthful of the sticky eggs.

"You know how to make a sandwich, you can make scrambled eggs and bacon... You were just waiting to aggravate me." He lathered on some jam over his toast and took a large chunk off it.

"I wasn't, and you know that." Clarke pointed her bacon strip at him, before she brought it to her mouth. "My eggs never taste as good as yours, no matter how much I mimic your process."

"You still did anyway." Bellamy finished his toast, and brought his hands to his face, rubbing his features slowly, spending a little extra time on his temples. "You could have woken me before you decided to subject your stomach to that sort of torture." He rubbed the back of his neck then.

"You know I hate waking you, you never get enough sleep." That was when Bellamy knew he'd said the wrong thing, because now she had all the power to turn things around on him if she wanted to, and he sighed, resigned.

"Just one cup of coffee then. If you're not going to eat, that's the least you can promise me. One cup of coffee." He pleaded with her, and watched as she considered his request. "If you're not distracted enough to get up from your space and pour yourself more coffee, you're not too distracted to get some cookies, or nuts, some yogurt. I don't care, as long as it's food."

"I can do that." Clarke stated finally, after a while, a while in which she actually finished her juice and her food, and he knew she was just letting him sweat it out for a bit. "Now, I've got food in my belly, I need my man over at the balcony." She pointed her thumb back in that general direction, and Bellamy nodded his appeasement.

Finishing up his last strip of bacon, and taking his replenished coffee mug with him, he picked up one of the books he was reading at the moment from the coffee table and stepped out into their balcony. Reaching for one of the chairs that went with their little patio table, where he rested the book and his mug, he sat with his chest to the back of it and made himself comfortable, stretching languidly one last time.

"Is my princess happy now?" She hummed her consent to his question, as she stepped through the double glass doors as well, his head turned to the side so he could see her. "Good. Now get me dirty." He smirked easily, as he grabbed his things and opened his book.

It took him a minute to actually gather his wits so he could actually pay attention to the book, because she didn't bother using a brush at first apparently, her wet feeling fingers tracing his back swift and surely leaving the wet feeling behind. This wasn't like other times they might have had paint battles or he'd gotten some paint on himself while attempting to create something with her, this time she was lathing him up with paint purposefully, drawing patterns he couldn't quite make up with her working on his back. Bellamy steadied his breathing, because he didn't want to sound like a parched man as she touched him, but it took a lot of his focus to relax under the persistent skin on skin contact Clarke was providing him with. Did he really need to crave her touch so badly?

"The yellows and reds look so pretty against your skin." Clarke sighed willfully and he was glad she couldn't see him blushing, even though it made him smile quite a bit that she seemed so happy about it. "Warm tones, bring out the rich depth of it." She whispered, and soon she was working with brushes as well, different ones two, all felt somewhat soft against his skin, some seemed thicker than her fingers and some were definitely thinner, just a strip adding finer details onto the painting on his back. Bellamy was thankful for the brushes because that actually allowed him to be more relaxed and finally focus on his book. He never once asked her what it was that she was painting, because he didn't want to interrupt her process, even though by the end of it he was sure at least a couple of hours had passed. "I think I'm done."

"You think? You can't hang me up on the wall to make sure you know?" He teased lightheartedly, and was rewarded with a tired little giggle as she tapped on his shoulder for him to get up. He watched her whipping her hands on the dry paint stained cloth she used as he moved up from the chair, and she planted herself behind him, with an expression he couldn't see just now, as she told him to hold still, but he knew all too well.

"You have such a gorgeous back Bell, so broad and strong and perfect." He could hear her voice coming closer before she pressed a kiss to a spot in his shoulder he couldn't feel any paint on. "I'm going to go get my phone so I can get a picture, okay?" She gave a light squeeze to his arm before setting off, and he turned to his book again, memorizing what page he was on before closing it, then turning to her palette. She had used mostly yellows, reds and oranges there were some browns and more golden colors as well, and he tried to piece together what she had drawn. "My lion king." She called when she came back, and he heard her taking a couple of pictures from her phone, frowning a bit at the nickname.

"That's new." He told her, but then it all somewhat clicked when she showed him the picture. "Ah." Bellamy laughed, as he looked at what he could say was a different perspective of the pride rock from The Lion King, it wasn't necessarily it, but he got the similarity and where the reference had come from. She'd used his skin as base to kind of shape the edge of the rock from an angled view of the cave's entrance, and beyond it was a setting (or was it a rising?) sun, all red, orange and yellow hues mixing and matching and fusing together in a beautiful picture that took up most of his back. "This looks really beautiful, Princess." He smiled genuinely at her, all crinkling eyes and bright teeth as he pulled her to him. Her arm hooked around low on his hips as if to not disrupt the painting, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Definitely worth the loss of a shirt." He added in a smirk.

"I might make a whole Disney on Bellamy series." She leaned on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, hand moving back around him, hand resting on his stomach and he looked down to notice that despite her fingers being lathered with paint, they were dry by then and the paint didn’t transfer to his skin. "It's sure to be a hit on Instagram."

"As long as people don't think this particular piece is for sale." He teased reaching for her hand, and pressing a slow kiss to her knuckles.

"Oh, I'll make sure to point that out." Clarke bit possibly a little more possessively than she meant to, since he could tell she was going for nonchalance, it only made it more endearing.

"But I think I'd like that." He told her, after he could stop thinking about how much he enjoyed the fact that Clarke was jealous of him. "Being your human Canvas again, it was a really interesting experience. It's all very intimate and relaxing, it's a wonderful bonding experience for a couple, without being intensely sexual, or needing much conversation." His fingers threaded through hers in the hand he was still holding.

"Oh, so it wasn't intensely sexual? Damn, I must be losing my touch. Before all this you wanted to eat me out for breakfast." Clarke squeezed his fingers, looking up at him like the Cheshire Cat that she was.

"I'm saying it doesn't have to be, but because it was you and me, and every time you fucking touch me it's like something ignites inside me so, yes, it was."  His voice was pure smooth passion as he spoke, the perfect balance of fire and cool only Bellamy managed to execute so effortlessly.

“Bellamy…” She trailed off, holding her bottom lip prisoner between her teeth, pupils blown wide as he cut through her teasing so directly. He reached for the blonde and pulled her to him, lowering his lips to hers slow but deliberately, demanding, hands not staying long on her waist as he scooped her up by the back of her thighs and sat her on the table. “God, I love you.” She giggled into his lips, and that was his new favorite moment in life.

“More than anything, Princess.” He smiled back, sighing as she sank her fingers into his hair, and he leaned to kiss her again, curling one arm around her, holding her to him as his forearm pressed straight up against her back, his hand pressed to her neck, thumb grazing down the column of skin. His other fingers held her hair away as he pressed his hot mouth to her ivory skin, from a gentle kiss to her ear and the sensitive spot behind her, to long sucking motions down the length of her neck and a final bite to the junction between it and her shoulder.

Clarke shuddered and squirmed under him, her breath growing heavy as she scrambled to wrap her legs around his thighs, holding him closer but being mindful of her work of art. Her fingers tugged at his hair and scratched at his scalp persistently, head falling back as his free hand found one of her nipple so he could tease it to a hard pebble, stroking and pinching the sensitive bud. Clarke’s whimpers and pants were indecent, and he loved it. “Bell.”

“How many times have I told you how much I fucking love it when you say my name? Only you Clarke, only you can make it sound like a prayer and the dirtiest word in the world at the same time.” He whispered against what skin he had available to him on her shoulder, uncovered by his shirt. Without moving to pull it off, he prompted her to lean back on his arm, and focused his attention on her yet abandoned nipple, pressing his mouth to it through the thin fabric, and sucking on her flesh eagerly. “That and the little noises you make, god... It’s enough to get my cock twitching.”

“Fuck.” She pulled at his hair beside herself, and he smirked at the sight of her so wrecked for him, thirsty for his lips on hers, and he replaced his mouth on her glorious tits with his hand, trusting her hold on his hair, as he had one hand on each one, squeezing at the globes as he teased her nipples. “You know what you dirty talking does to me Bellamy, Jesus fucking Christ.” She bit at his lower lip, pulling at it harshly, as her nails dragged their way down his neck and arms, hands pressing over his and squeezing her breasts over his as she arched into him.

“Oh, I do. I really do. Turns you into my personal little slut.” He sank his teeth over her bottom lip as well, pulling at it as a wild moan wrecked through her, making him smirk even wider. “What a perfect one at that.” Bellamy smiled, finally moving his hands from her breasts in one last squeeze, settling one on her lower back, and wasting no time in sneaking the other one between her legs, which he pressed further apart with his owns.

“Bellamy, please.” She chocked on the words as she begged for him, and he wasn’t just about to deny his princess, so with one last brush of his thumb along the curve of her inner thigh, he finally pressed his fingers to her clit. Hand resting low on her stomach as he rubbed round circles around the magic little button, using both his forefinger and middle one, adding the ring one to it as he started rubbing her more eagerly. Once he was satisfied that she was plenty wet his slipped the first two fingers inside her.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me princess. So ready, your pussy is basically begging for my fingers, can you feel how happy it is to be filled?” He asked, as he used his fingers to fuck her slowly, his thumb staying back at her clit, rubbing in time with his strokes. “You love that don’t you, my dirty, dirty princess? Love being filled by me, my fingers, my tongue, my cock… You love everything I give you, don’t you? Such a perfect little slut for me.”

“Bell… Yes, God yes. Fuck. I love it so much. I love your cock the best, will you give it to me?” Clarke gasped, holding on tighter to his hair for leverage as she kept canting her hips towards his hands, urging him to move harder and faster. When her feet found purchase on the chair beside them she actually started thrusting her hips harder up into it.

“I might give it to you if you ask nicely, princess.” He whispered into her lips as he kissed her again, kissing her deeply, as he held on tight to her, taking her queues and picking up the pace with his hand quite a bit, feeling her walls start to flutter around him. Slipping a third finger into her cunt, Bellamy dragged his lips to her ear, and pressed a bite to the lobe, tugging at it. “After you cum for me.” And with a particularly hard stroke she started clenching around his fingers, hard, until she finally relaxed.

“Will you give me your cock now?” Clarke questioned, barely a beat after, still shaking from her orgasm, and the both of them laughed, before he pressed a slow burning kiss to her lips.

“I thought I said you had to ask nicely.” Bellamy smirked against her lips, as he pulled his fingers out from her pussy bringing them over to her lips, and watching as she eagerly wrapped her lips around them. “Good princess.” He whispered, feeling his now fully hard cock twitching again.

“Bellamy, will you please give me your cock?” She asked as she had finally sucked his fingers clean, pressing a soft bite to the tips gently, looking up at him through her long lashes, that were still framed black from the day before.

 “I’ll give you anything you want, princess.” He sighed content, holding onto her face, and stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumb. “I love you so fucking much.” Bellamy stroked down her spine with one of his fingers then. “We should preserve your piece of art though, I should bend you over the table and fuck you from behind.”

“God, you’re such an idiot.” She groaned, then laughed as she shivered a bit at the idea, pushing at his chest to get him to step back, and he laughed again at that, but groaned as it became obvious that he only did that to get down from the table and then bend over it.

“But I’m your favorite idiot, aren’t I princess?” He smirked widely as he stroked down her back again, his shirt bunched around her waist by then, and he liked the idea of her in his shirt so much he still didn’t bother taking it off. His fingers curled just under the fabric, the other hand guiding himself towards her entrance as she braced against the table. “I don’t think I heard an answer?”

“Yes. Bellamy, you’re my favorite everything.” Clarke breathed, all but shaking with anticipation and letting out a drawn out moan as he finally pushed his cock into her still slightly sensitive cunt. “Bell… Fuck.” He watched her turn her face to the table, and he could tell she was biting her lower lip.

“No lip biting princess, I want to hear you…” He moved both his hands to her hips, so he could start pulling her back into him, as he pushed his hips into hers, slow at first, watching entranced a sight he was sure he would never grow tired of, her pink, wet pussy, welcoming his hard cock eagerly. “God, so wet, so warm, so inviting… It’s hard to believe you love this as much as I do, princess… I love fucking you like nothing before… Your pussy feels like home. You feel like home.”

“I love it so much Bellamy, you’ve turned me into such a slut for you, for your cock… I’ve never, fuck…” Her voice broke as he picked up the pace, the smirk on his lips leaving no doubt it was on purpose. “Sex has never been like this… Never this great, so intense, so consuming, both emotionally and physically… G-od, Bellamy.” She moaned louder as he picked up his pace yet again, his hips snapping into hers, creating a loud slapping noise.

“Fuck Clarke, fuck, you feel so fucking good, so perfect. Perfect for me, everything about you is perfect, your body, your mind, your soul, your heart… I’m never going to get over how fucking perfect you are, and how perfect fucking you is.” Bellamy snaked one hand around her hips and found her clit once again as he could feel the tension growing in his body, just about to explode. “I need you to cum for me, princess… I need you to cum for me again, so I can fucking cum with you…”

 With a couple more thrusts, he felt her shuddering under him, and she stopped pushing back into him, but he kept pulling her hips towards his as she rode out her orgasm. Until he couldn’t hold back anymore, pulling out and tugging at his cock until he exploded onto the floor beside them, making sure he was spent pressing his body over hers then, resting against her back, hand moving away from her clit and up her stomach.

“That was definitely a very sexual experience.” Clarke chuckled breathlessly after a while, making Bellamy push up to his feet, slipping out of her and helping her up from the table. “Great way to start the day.” She added, smiling up at him brilliantly.

“New Saturday morning tradition?” He offered in a sheepish smirk, and she smiled even wider, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

“New Saturday morning tradition.” She agreed rubbing his chest slowly. “Do you feel dirty enough now?” Clarke smirked, arching an eyebrow at him, and he laughed as he remembered his earlier request, and pressed another kiss to her lips, fingers sinking into the back of her hair.

“Plenty dirty.” He kissed her cheek then slowly, stroking down her hair and her back, his hand finding its pre-established goal and curving over one of her ass cheeks, squeezing slow but purposefully. “For now.”

“You’re insatiable.” She poked at his chest again, laughing brightly as she stepped around him again, to admire her handiwork once more. “Do you think I could convince the others to be a part of it too? So I could make a more focused series? Maybe have Octavia be Mulan? And Raven could be Aladdin? The Lion King already fits you so well, it’s no surprise I thought of it.”

“Does that make Jasper and Monty Timon and Pumba?” Bellamy found himself asking, snorting after, and Clarke smirked back at him.

“Either that or Chip and Dale, obviously.” She smiled, coming around to face him again.

“Who does that make you?” He smirked down at his Princess, thinking of all the princesses she could be, and thinking back to all those times he’d seen the Disney movies over and over again with Octavia and thinking none of them could hold a candle to Clarke. “You can’t just be Nala, as cool as she is, you’re more than just the female character that comes in and makes me realize the hero I could be. If anyone’s the lead in this story, it’s you.” Bellamy smiled, kissing her gently.

“I guess I’ve always related most to Belle and Jane, from Tarzan. I love the scene where she’s drawing him, and talking about how expressive his eyes are, I relate to that profoundly. And Tarzan is another king in his own right.” Clarke smirked, and he felt his heart fluttering at the way she looked up at him so lovingly, her hand coming to rest at his jaw, and he leaned into her touch. “As much as I don’t see myself leaving everything to leave in the jungle, upgrading to a castle from a French village of 17th century crazies seems pretty good if you ask me.”

“The theme songs fits us pretty fucking well, wouldn’t you say?” Bellamy couldn’t stop the thought as he remembered Octavia making him dance around their tiny living room with that scene on repeat more times than he could count. Again, without much thought he found himself pulling Clarke away from the table and swaying with her slowly, actually singing to her. “Tale as old as time, truth as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly.”

“Just a little change, small, to say the least.” She looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers curling around the smaller curls there, and he could swear he had stopped breathing, because as much as she seemed to be appreciating what he was doing, so much fondness in her eyes. She was the one that actually sang like an angel. “Both a little scared, neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast.” He smiled, and reached for one of her hands, twirling her away from him, then back.

“Ever just the same.” His smile broadened as they sang together. “Ever a surprise.” He held her closer after the twirl, hand low on her back pressing his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath. “Ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise.” And right the song was, she was his princess, and he was her lion king, and he was sure to love her forever, with all his heart.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically another picture from my dashboard prompt! That haunted me. I didn't want to spend over 4k setting this up (we all know I would be unable to avoid that, because I'm a prolific ass bitch), and the proposed universe in Grounded is the one that seemed to match where this was going the best. I still want to write some things like Octavia's wedding, and an idea I've had for a Halloween story with these two nerds but I'm not rushing to get to them because SO MANY IDEAS IN ALL MY PROPOSED UNIVERSES, WHY. Anyway, feedback is better than food <3
> 
> Come scream with me on [tumblr.](http://thesongwithin.tumblr.com)


End file.
